


Part of the team

by Penny4yourThoughts



Series: My Dad is a Hero to me (Just Dad things) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Cute, Cute Peter Parker, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I do what I want, Missions, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Mission, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepiness, Sleepy Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Team as Family, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4yourThoughts/pseuds/Penny4yourThoughts
Summary: Peter is allowed to join the Avengers on one of his first  missions. Now the team finally gets a change to see the hero both in action and out of actionFamily fluff ensues!Part of a series, but can be read as a stand-alone :)Sneak peak:He was still reeling from the adrenaline rush as seen from the excited jumping and retelling of the battle.“And then I swooped down and caught Captain America’s shield! And then I threw it at the computer and it exploded! Like BOOM”“Yeah I know buddy, I was there” Tony laughed. The rest of the team was smiling as well.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: My Dad is a Hero to me (Just Dad things) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749184
Comments: 7
Kudos: 301





	Part of the team

**Author's Note:**

> 23/07/20- I fixed some mistakes and will be fixing some others over the next few day to make the story flow a little better hope you enjoy!  
> English is not my first language and I noticed some mistakes but some of them should be fixed now. 
> 
> (Supposed to be and supposedly are not the same thing for example)

As it turned out, it was all kind of a low profile mission in the end. A few days ago Nick Fury had informed the team that some undercover agents of SHIELD had found an illegal weapons manufacturer base in some far away country, where people were suspected to be selling dangerous weapons to criminals.  
Because the base was so well hidden in a old and forested area, it was incredibly hard to investigate further for any sign of major threats, without having to explore the whole base. Right now for all they knew, there could still be people at the base who could either be creating an all-destroying machine or selling illegal weapons to other organisations… 

Hence Fury had decided it was just the _perfect _job to be taken care of by the Avengers and especially ‘the Avenger in training’. Great.  
The base was located really far up north, somewhere close to mountains and well hidden away. This type of mission was prety much normal routine work to the rest of the team, but since this time around the team would be bringing along their new recruit, everything was different and new. __

__Spider-Man._  
_

Or Spider- _kid _, really. The kid had dealt with his fair share of illegal weapon deals on his patrol and had insisted on coming along. “I can learn so much more though! And they are the Avengers Mr. Stark” the boy had exclaimed excitedly, during one of their lab days. He was quite literally walking over the ceiling, explaining in every detail to the man why he should come along.__

After enough thinking Tony had decided that he could come along if he promised to stay safe and would not go wandering off on his own. The bright smile and loud “Yes!” it had elicited from the boy made it almost worth it.

A day or two before they would leave Tony and Peter worked on the Spider-Man suit together, making sure everything was working properly. Tony also made sure the material was just a bit thicker and the heater would keep him comfortable during and after the battle, but the kid didn’t need to know that.

____

____On the day of the mission they took the quinjet to a location close to their rendez-vous, this way they could enter the base without the quinjet revealing their arrival beforehand. It was really early in the morning and the sun hadn’t even come up yet. Most of the team was already having breakfast in the common room and preparing for the upcoming mission, but one Spider-kid had yet to wake up and join the party._ _ _ _

____They had decided that for this mission only Steve, Natasha, Clint, Tony and Peter would come along as it wasn't expected to be anything too big. Apart from that, Bruce also had to go to some science related conference outside of America and Thor was using his time on earth to visit his girlfriend, so he wouldn't be coming along either. ( Much to the kid's disappointment) _Now the morning of the mission Mr. Peter was _supposed _to come along, but was in fact still asleep. An hour before they were leaving... “We could just go without him Tony” Steve said frowning. The man was already against bringing a 15-year-old along to a mission, so letting him sleep in and stay at the tower rather than joinging them was no real problem to the man. _____“He really wants to go on this mission though, Steve. I already promised him and I don’t want to disappoint the kid” Tony replied. He had indeed already promised the kid many times that he was coming along, so just leaving him behind because he was sleeping felt wrong. Although taking him on the mission in the first place didn't feel much better either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___

______“Well why don’t you just wake him up” Natasha spoke up from the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That honestly isn’t as easy as you might think” Tony smirked, but already moving towards the kid’s bedroom down the hall._ _ _ _ __

______He knocked on the kid's door, waiting for a response he already knew wasn’t gonna come. And he was right, it didn’t. The kid had quite a busy patrol the night before so he was likely still passed out._ _ _ _ _ _

______He stepped in the dark room, the only light coming from the doorway and small night light on the bedside table. The lights casted a gentle glow on the boy's face, but not enough to wake the kid apparently. Smiling at the sight in front of him, Tony took a moment to remember the boy's youth, before fully stepping into the room. The kid was laying on his stomach, face turned towards the door, arms around the pillow and one leg poking out of the comforter. Benji was squished against the pillow too, resting under a protective arm and laying close to the kid's face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony felt his heart warm at the sight “Hey buddy… You gotta wake up” He whispered, stepping closer to his sleeping form._ _ _ _ _ _

______No movement…_ _ _ _ _ _

______Unknowing to Tony, the other Avengers had slowly crept up to the room as well, watching the domestic interaction._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tony slowly rubbed a hand over the kid’s warm back, trying to get him to wake up… _This could take a while..._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______He straightened up and noticed the others standing in the doorway from the corner of his eye. Of course they would want to see this as well... The kid had made everyone soft_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He was on patrol last night, so this might take a while” Tony said, still looking at the boy._ _ _ _ _ _

______He heard the others snicker from the doorway. Tony sat on the bed next to the kid. He softly caressed a hand through the soft brown and curly hair, watching for any type of reaction on the kid's face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Peter…” He said a bit louder. No reaction._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come on, kid. Don’t keep us waiting.” He said, pulling the comforter down a little further. He was sleeping in one of Tony’s sweaters and just some plain boxers. He laughed at the funny but adorable sight. The worn out MIT sweater that was being reused, made his chest feel warm…______

____________“Hey Underoos we need to leave soon” He tried, shaking the kid’s shoulder, snickering at irony of the nickname. The only sign of waking was the slight twitch in his nose, on the otherwise slack face._ He smiled and Peter scrunched up his face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______“There he is!” Tony laughed. Ruffling the kid’s hair softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______One brown orb peeked up at him, confused at being woken up so damn early._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hi” Tony smirked_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmph” was the only reaction he got._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ready for the mission Spider-Man?” Clint spoke up from the doorway. This did seem to spark a reaction in the boy as his eyes suddenly widened and he pushed himself up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“There’s a mission? Oh my god the mission!” Peter squeaked, jumping out of bed. He looked down at himself and blushed bright redi  
“Get out, get out! Out, Out, Out!” he yelled excitedly, shoving everyone out of the room to get in his suit and ready for the mission. _ _ _ _ _ _

______It didn’t really matter though, because after around 10 minutes on the quinjet, he was passed out against Tony’s side again. His head resting against Tony’s shoulder, with a Tony holding a protective arm around his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _

______Hours later and the mission went great luckily. No one got hurt, apart from some minor cuts and bruises._ _ _ _ _ _

______Right now they were trudging their way back to the quinjet which was quite a long way from the base. There was no room for silence as it was filled with excitement rambling from the young hero._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was still reeling from the adrenaline rush as seen from the excited jumping and retelling of the battle._ He swung on a tree branch like some small sized Tarzan and landed next to Tony. _ _ _ _ _

______“And then I swooped down and caught Mr. Captain America’s shield! And then I threw it at the big HYDRA computer and it exploded! Like _BOOM!”_ _ _ _ ___

______“Yeah I know buddy, I was there” Tony laughed. The rest of the team was smiling as well.  
It made the whole mission a lot more fun and light-hearted. Sometimes the type of things they saw on missions were also the things that would haunt them for hours at night. Having such a kind and bright spirit with them made everything easier to handle. ______They trekked through the large forest for another 30 minutes. The sun was going down painting the sky in many colors. It was peacefulf walking in silence, the only sound coming from the branches breaking and a comment here and there. That was until a small voice piped up. “Uhm... Mr. Stark? How-How long will it take to walk back to the quinjet?” The young hero spoke up after he had gone quiet around 10 minutes earlier.  
Tony looked down at the smaller boy who had taken off his mask and was staring at him with wide and tired eyes. _Ah. _The adrenaline had worn off. _“We still have quite a bit to go, buddy” Tony replied remorseful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______

______“Oh. Okay...” The kid said sadly. Eyes looking forward again and shoulders slumping_ _ _ _ _ _

______The others probably heard their short conversation, because they stopped a few moments later._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You tired buddy?” Steve asked, taking of his shield at the same time ._ _ _ _ _ _

______“A little” the kid replied, mouth turning downwards. Actually admitting to being tired was a clear giveaway of how tired the boy really was._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Here, take this and put it on. Put your shoulders through the straps” the Captain said, handing the shield over to the boy and helping him put it on. Peter looked at him confused but did as he was told._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh thanks?” He fitted the straps around his shoulders, the shield almost completely swallowing his torso, making him look like some sort of turtle. The kid honestly looked a bit panicked at the fact that he now also had to carry the shield around._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now that you are carrying the shield, I can carry you on my back” The Captain said smiling down at the kid._ _ _ _ _ _

______Peter was taken aback at that “Wha- Really?” Peter replied hopeful._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course! You did well and you’re young. It’s understandable that you’re tired. It’s nothing to be ashamed of." The kid looked at the large man hesitantly, blushing a bright red at being exposed in front of his heroes. Not before long he was nodding and moving over to the man, accepting his offer._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve crouched down so that the much smaller hero could get on his back , the soldier easily picking him up. He hooked his arms around the kid's knees, Peter throwing his arms around Steve's neck.  
Peter immediately relaxed, probably at both the warmth coming from the man and the fact that he didn’t have to walk anymore. He was comfortably squished between the musclar back and big vibranium shield. You could barely see the boy, only his eyes and curly head poking out. ______

_The team slowly started their walk back up, before the kid could get too self-conscious._

\---

______“How you hangin’ in there bud?” Tony asked some time later, ducking around a large branch._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was met with silence…_ _ _ _ _ _

______When he looked over at Peter, he saw that he had rested his soft cheek against the soldier’s broad shoulder. Completely knocked out cold._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aaand there we have the adrenaline crash” Tony laughed fondly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Little dude truly gives it his all when fighting. No wonder he is exhausted” Clint said fondly, the father in him understanding the kid's sudden tiredness._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He did really good. You should be proud of him” Natasha commented with a proud grin._ Even The Black Widow was impressed of the little spider. The kid was truly a good part of the team. _ _ _ _ _

______They made their way over to the quinjet breathing a sigh of relief, the sun now almost set and all wearing a soft smile on their faces._ _ _ _ _ _

______When they got on the quinjet everyone took care of their injuries before starting their flight back. The flight back was easy so everyone had time to relax and put up their feet as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve had sat down with Peter still attached to him. He had now moved the kid so that he was leaning against him in similar fashion from their way to the base earlier that day. Natasha had tugged a blanket around both the soldier and the kid, making it an adorable sight.______

_________Steve himself was looking pretty relaxed as well. Maybe even the most relaxed he had ever been after a mission. The kid was a good influence on everyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______The flight back home was maybe just over an hour, but they were glad everything had gone so well. Just as they landed on the landing pad Steve spoke up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why don’t you carry him to bed Tony? ” Steve said looking down at the boy.  
They had manhandled the kid in a sweater covering his suit and amazingly enough he was still showing no signs of waking. Luckily the suit was comfortable so he should be able to sleep comfortably._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure Captain” Tony said softly. He picked the lanky kid up, who snuggled closer to him the second he was safely in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m proud of you kid” Tony whispered as he tucked him into his bed. He could have sworn he saw a small smile flashing over the kid’s face at the comment. He pressed a soft kiss against his forehed and walked out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yeah... Having him on the team wasn’t so bad afterall._ _ _ _ _ _

______The next day during their usual recap of the mission he would retell today’s story all over again, making the team realise it as well. Spider-Man was quite the hero._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Yay a new work! 
> 
> Two works in one day? As a little gift to all my readers! Thank you so much for all your nice comments and kudos , it makes my day everytime :D
> 
> Are you new here? Hi and be welcome!
> 
> I hope you are having a great day! I haven't really properly checked this one but I'm gonna go to bed anyway though. It's way too late and I'm tired. Just like Peter. 
> 
> Good day or goodnight!
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Stay happy and keep smiling! You are worth it <3
> 
> O Penny4yourThoughts


End file.
